1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercisers and more specifically, to a safety switch control mechanism of an exerciser.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exerciser, for example, a treadmill has a safety switch to prevent a child's arbitrary, careless, or accidental triggering of the power control switch thereof from endangering the child, or to automatically switch off the power supply when the user falls from the machine accidentally during exercise. Without the safety switch, the user's clothes may be rolled into the machine when the user falls from the machine accidentally during exercise, potentially injuring the user. In such exerciser, the safety switch is installed in the instrument panel for switching on/off the power supply of the exerciser, and an extractable plug pin is inserted into the safety switch in linkage with the plug pin for turning on the power supply of the exerciser. A cord member is linked between the plug pin and the user's body. When the user falls from the treadmill accidentally during exercise, the cord member will wrest the plug pin to further pull the plug pin away from the safety switch, causing the safety switch to switch off the power supply of the exerciser. Further, after the exercise, the user can pull the plug pin away from the safety switch to switch off the power supply of the exerciser, preventing potentially accidental triggering of the power control switch.
The aforesaid safety switch design is still not satisfactory in function. It does not use any linking means or position limiter to assure high reliability. Simply by means of inserting the plug pin into the safety switch or pulling the plug pin away from the safety switch cannot assure accurate operation of the safety switch. The safety switch may be not activated after insertion or separation of the plug pin.
Further, this design cannot prohibit a child from inserting a similar rod member into the safety switch and then potentially switching on the power supply of the exerciser. Briefly, the security level of this design of safety switch is low.